


Jenny

by soundingsea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She draws a breath and holds it, listening to the silence the Winchester boys left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenny

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for SPN 1x09.

Home. The well-worn wood stairs creak, boards expanding and contracting. The kitchen sink drips, but Jenny doesn't think any plumber in town will take her calls now.

She draws a breath and holds it, listening to the silence the Winchester boys left behind.

Jenny goes upstairs to Sari's room, then Ritchie's, listening to them breathe. Fresh start, away from Wichita. She needs to know, though, what threatened her children in this, their refuge. Back down to the kitchen, she flips through the Yellow Pages.

She uncaps a red dry-erase marker and writes on the whiteboard: _Missouri Moseley_ and a number.


End file.
